


Shirts and Sadness

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [22]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Some Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets a text from Jason late at night. He claims to be sad. She tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirts and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, author's choice, You're such a good friend. You send me pictures of your boobs when I'm sad. I will always appreciate that. Texts From Last Night](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572985.html?thread=80128825)_
> 
> I wanted to do a shirt theft piece and a Darcy/Jason piece, and then I realized... well, I extended shirt theft to ladies of the MCU (and have been tempted to open it to DCU, too) so why not both at once?
> 
> So that's what this is.

* * *

_I'm sad._

Darcy picked up the phone and looked at the screen with a snort. _More like you're drunk, Jason. Since when do you admit to being sad?_

_Since you left for some stupid science thing and_

She waited, but that was all she got until she prompted, _And?_

_Not sure if Scarecrow dosed me or I got drunk with Nightwing. Either way, bad idea._

_No kidding._ She sat up and took a picture, sending it to him.

_You're such a good friend. You send me pictures of your boobs when I'm sad. I will always appreciate that._

Darcy frowned. _Uh, Jason. I sent you a picture of my shirt. Well,_ your _shirt. I didn't send—_

_I love you._

She sat back and considered. Having him say that was almost worth sending him the picture he thought he'd gotten.


End file.
